


That Time of the Month

by KT418, LB714



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT418/pseuds/KT418, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB714/pseuds/LB714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the full moon approaches, Peter becomes hungry for more than just food, and it's only Roman who can satisfy all of his appetites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own these characters. We simply borrowed them and will return them unharmed after we are finished.

Peter peers out the back window of the trailer for the third time. Although he can barely see the road from down here, he'll be able to hear Roman's car when it pulls up to take them to school. Each time he pries open a space in the dusty blinds to a negative result, he pushes away from the window and paces, and then repeats the process. It so annoyed Lynda to watch that she finally left to do whatever it was she’d planned for the day. Even Caspar, frustrated at being ignored, bounded out of the trailer when Lynda opened the door.

It's the day before the full moon, and Peter's hormones are surging. Before he met Roman, he'd always found a way to deal with this manic energy before the turn, but last night, he could hardly sleep. He kept thinking about Roman, about the way he looks in his tailored suit jackets and his tight black pants. About the way he smells, clean and musky and groomed. About his hands and what they could do. About his . . .

So now Peter, alone, chews his long fingernails until at last he hears tires crunching on loose gravel and dead leaves in the road. With his beat-up school bag over his shoulder, he bangs open the trailer door and hurries to the steps leading up to the road.

Roman leans over to speak out the passenger-side window. "What did that door ever do to you?"

Peter ignores the question as he climbs into the car. "What the fuck took you so long?" He makes a concerted effort not to slam the car door shut, but he's not as successful as he intended.

"I'm on time. You okay?"

Roman's scent immediately fills Peter's nostrils, and he turns to stare out the passenger window. "I'm fine. Just drive." But now that he's in this enclosed space with Roman, he can't seem to sit still.

"I'd offer to stop for coffee, but I'm afraid your head would explode."

Coffee is definitely not what I need, thinks Peter. He can't stop moving. He scratches his beard. He tucks his hair behind his ears. He fidgets with his book bag. As they pull into a parking space in front of the school, Peter wonders how he's going to make it through the day. Six hours never seemed as long before.

Roman thinks of several things he could say. But he decides to limit it to "See you in English," and walks toward the school. Peter will talk when he's ready. Maybe.

Peter is grateful for the lack of distraction that his first classes offer him—in other words, no Roman. That doesn't stop him from thinking about Roman, and thinking about fucking Roman, and thinking about fucking him some more until he can't walk. As the day progresses, he becomes more and more restless, and his inability to sit still for long doesn't go unnoticed. More than once a teacher has called him out, and with one more class to go, English, he's worried that Roman's presence will become too much for him to contain.

Roman had looked around for Peter at lunchtime, but he was nowhere to be seen. Uncharacteristically, he wondered if he’d done something to piss his friend off.

Peter purposefully had avoided Roman at lunch, afraid that he would be unable to control himself and pounce on Roman. By the time English class rolls around, Peter is so wound up he can’t even look at Roman. He makes his way quickly to his seat, his leg bouncing uncontrollably once he sits down.

Peter usually takes most things in stride. Roman has never seen him so fidgety, so unfocused. He practically jumps out of his seat when the teacher calls on him. Roman is determined to get answers after school. He scrawls a note, "Meet me at the car. Right after school," folds it carefully and tosses it to Peter.

Sweat begins to trickle down Peter's temples. He can feel Roman's eyes boring into him as he sinks lower in his seat. The twitching between his legs had started a few minutes ago, and it's only a matter of time before it becomes obvious. Then the note lands quietly on his desk and his eyes shoot up to the front of the room to see if the teacher noticed, but fortunately she hasn't. Still, Peter's heart is beating faster than usual, and when the bell rings at last he darts out of the room without so much as a glance at Roman.

Roman moves with his usual slouching grace, refusing to hurry. He heads directly to his car, trying to seem nonchalant, but actually scouring the street for a glimpse of Peter.

Peter has been pacing by the car for what feels like an hour, even though it's been mere minutes, when he sees Roman strolling out of the school like it's an ordinary day. He glares impatiently and mutters, "Come on, come on, move your sweet ass," under his breath.

Roman can practically see the coiled energy under Peter's skin. It's powerful, predatory. Sexy. "So," he says as he arrives at the car. "You gonna tell me what's going on with you?"

Peter glances around furtively. He doesn't want to discuss this here, with all of these prying ears around. The kids in this town think he's a freak as it is. He doesn't need to add fuel to that. "Get in," he says quickly.

Roman doesn't like taking orders, but after a quick assessment of Peter's jittery energy, gets into the car and starts the engine. "Where to?"

"Just drive. The trailer. Wherever." He stares at Roman while he speaks. Now that they're alone, he doesn't have to hide it.

Silently, Roman pulls out of his parking space and onto the road. He loves to drive and lets himself relax a little.

Peter can't take his eyes off Roman, and he stretches an arm across the seat.

Roman glances at the arm, the bobbing knee, the blue-eyed stare. "You ready to tell me what's bothing you?"

Now Peter faces the road and runs his tongue along his teeth. "It's nothing." Silence. And then he mutters, "It's the moon."

"That's not until tomorrow, right?"

Peter stretches his neck. "The day before the full moon . . . "

"You can feel it already?"

Peter rolls his eyes, more at himself than at Roman. He's never had to talk about this before. "The day before the full moon I get this surge of hormones," he explains gesturing with the hand not still touching Roman's headrest.

"Hormones? You're telling me you're horny?" Roman laughs.

Peter turns back to face Roman, completely serious. "Not just horny. _Really_ horny."

Taking his cue from Peter, Roman assumes a serious expression. "Well, that's something we can do something about." Roman grins again, "I mean, it's a sacrifice and all, but one I'm willing to make."

Peter's fingers find themselves touching Roman's hair. "I don't think you understand. I'm so horny I'll fuck the first thing I see." He looks pointedly at Roman.

"And?"

"And I want to keep fucking. All day. It's like . . . it's like I haven't eaten for a week and I can't stop until I'm full."

"I'm still not seeing a downside."

"If you come back with me, you have to know what you're getting into. You know how some people take those pills to get it up and keep it up? I don't need that. Right now all I want to do is rip your clothes off and fuck you until you can't walk straight."

"How come you weren't like this last month? I mean, you were at school, acting normal and shit."

Peter doesn't want to answer, but he does. "Because I didn't know you then. Because usually I just stay in my room until it passes."

"So, this is totally my fault, and because of that, I should just let you have your way with me?"

Peter tilts his head and turns his eyes upward. His fingers find Roman's ear and begin to play with his lobe.

Roman tries to think in spite of the tantalizing sensation. He's never let anyone fuck him. He has always been in control. But it has been different with Peter, more equal. And Roman has never been one to say no to new experiences. He meets Peter's eyes. "Okay."

"Are you sure?" Peter has to ask. His hand is now caressing Roman's cheek and moving lower.

"You wanna talk or you wanna fuck?"

Peter's hand moves down between Roman's legs. "What do you think?" He can't seem to take his hands off the sexy boy behind the wheel.

"I think I'm going to drive off the road of you keep doing that. Where are we going?"

"Trailer." They're less likely to be disturbed there. Lynda knows to keep out of Peter's way on this day. They'll have the place to themselves until well into nightfall. Peter can only imagine the things he and Roman can do in all that time.

They're at the trailer in two minutes flat, and as soon as Roman parks he turns to Peter. "Now you can touch me," he says, guiding Peter's hand back between his legs.

"I'll do more than touch you," Peter says, leaning in and capturing Roman's full, luscious lips.

Roman leans back, letting Peter do what he wants, until his sharp ears catch the sound of a car approaching. "We better go in," he says, a little breathlessly.

Peter swears under his breath, but Roman is right: the sooner they get inside the sooner they can get down to it. Peter follows Roman down the steps to the trailer, keeping his hands on his shoulders, keeping contact, needing the contact. He keeps one hand on him as he opens the door and follows him inside.

Roman resists the temptation to take over like he usually does. He's really excited by the light in Peter's eyes, and wants to see what Peter has in store for him.

Once inside, Peter takes Roman's hand, but then he sees the note on the small dining table. Without letting go of Roman's hand, Peter reads the note. As he suspected, Lynda made plans to be out the rest of the day. Peter smiles, then tosses the note back on the table. He turns to Roman and kisses him, hard, taking both his hands and leading him away from the door.

Roman frees his hands and slides them up Peter's arms, then grabs his jacket and pushes it off his shoulders.

Roman's touch sends a shiver up Peter's spine. He was already keyed up, but now his body is on fire, and if he doesn't find release soon he thinks he'll explode. He pulls away from Roman, moves quickly to the couch, and takes a seat, spreading his arms wide over the back. Without saying a word, he looks from Roman to his crotch and back again.

"Seriously?"

Peter cocks his head and looks pointedly at Roman, then motions again with his eyes to his crotch.

Roman starts to say something, but then shrugs. It is, after all, kind of hot. He kneels between Peter legs and looks up at him. Then he runs his hands up Peter's thighs and rubs at his crotch with his long, strong thumbs.

Peter shifts impatiently, his cock straining at the confines of his jeans. All he can think about is Roman's mouth engulfing it, those full, pink lips sliding over its length.

Roman uses more of his hands to massage the growing bulge in Peter's jeans.

Peter's head rolls back and his body trembles, but still he lets Roman take control. For now.

Roman unbuttons Peter's jeans and slides the zipper down. He pulls back to pull Peter's shoes off, then starts working the jeans down his slim hips.

Peter lifts his hips in an effort to help Roman free him from his pants. Anxiously, he pleads with his eyes for Roman to relieve him. Roman is taking his time, and Peter can see that he's enjoying it, and as sexually charged as he is right now, he's secretly enjoying it, too.

Roman looks up, his eyes shining and his full lips parted. He holds Peter's gaze until he can sense Peter's about to lose it, then finally takes him into his mouth.

With a groan, Peter's hands move to Roman's silky hair. He can't seem to keep his hands off this beautiful boy. "That's it, baby, just like that," he says, his voice raspy with desire.

In spite of Peter's gruff behavior before, his touch is all tenderness, and it inspires Roman to please him even more. He wraps his hand around the root of Peter's cock and squeezes in rhythm with his bobbing head.

Peter has been waiting all day for this, and more. To have Roman's hot mouth on his cock, to feel his touch. Roman seems to know exactly what he's doing. Usually, Roman is the one in control, and Peter knows it's not easy for him to relinquish it.

Roman varies long, slow strokes with quick ones, his tongue swirling and teasing.

"Oh, baby," Peter moans, his heat engorged and pulsing and in need of a release that will be a long time coming. He begins thrusting gently in Roman's mouth, his hands gripping Roman's head not forcefully but with purpose.

Roman follows Peter's movements, trying wordlessly to communicate that he can take whatever Peter can give.

This is tested when Peter comes suddenly, gritting his teeth and grunting, finding temporary release and knowing this is only the beginning.

Roman swallows, sits back on his heels, wipes his mouth.

Panting, Peter wipes his face with his hand. "You see what I mean?" Because even though what Roman just did was amazing, Peter is still completely aroused.

"I'm not fragile."

"Come here," Peter commands, motioning with his hand.

Roman pushes himself up and joins Peter on the couch.

Peter puts a hand on Roman's cheek and pulls him in for a kiss. He can taste himself in that kiss, and once again he's reminded of how this time he's the one taking the lead. When he releases Roman, he presses his forehead to Roman's and breathes heavily. "That was fucking amazing, Roman."

Roman grins. "I know."

Peter smiles, kisses him again, and caresses his cheek, then pulls him up to standing. His hand moves to Roman's chest. "Take off your shirt," he says quietly. "I'll be right back." As he starts to move away, he turns back and adds, "Don't go anywhere." He had this sudden panic that Roman would change his mind or get bored and leave. He hurries to his tiny bedroom, to the cheap wooden nightstand that holds his few possessions, and opens the top drawer. His hand is shaking as he retrieves the box of condoms and the lube he'd purchased a few days ago in the hopes that this month he wouldn't be alone.

"I don't want to be anywhere else," Roman calls after Peter, wishing he knew how to convince Peter that he's _in_ this. That he has no intention of running.

Peter is almost frantic as he strides down the narrow hallway back to the living room, but he makes a quick stop in the kitchen for a bottle of cheap beer. When he returns, he drops the condoms and the lube on the couch, hands Roman the beer, and says, "Drink this." Then he runs a hand anxiously through his hair.

Roman tales a drink, then hands the bottle to Peter. "I think you need this as much as I do. More."

Peter shakes his head. "Trust me, you'll need it. It's gonna be a long day." Now that he's back in Roman's presence, he can't keep his hands off him. He puts his hands on Roman's bare shoulders and runs his hands down his arms, over the firm, lean muscles, down to his slender, almost delicate fingers. Locking eyes with Roman's, he brings one hand up to his mouth and licks the tip of the index finger before taking it in his mouth.

Roman actually moans--in spite of all the sex he's had, this might be the sexiest thing anyone's done to him. Or maybe it's just because it's Peter.

A small smile plays on Peter's lips at the sound. It just adds to his arousal. He removes the finger and playfully swipes at Roman's palm, then brings his hands to Roman's chest. "I want you so bad it hurts," he says seriously.

"I'm all yours."

 

This time Peter leans in and tenderly kisses Roman. He doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to hold back. The rush of hormones and the heightened emotions he's experiencing for his friend are all-consuming. So in that one kiss, he hoped to convey what he's really feeling.

Roman's hand comes up to cradle Peter's face, drawing out the kiss until they're both breathless.

Breathing hard against Roman's face, Peter moves behind him, keeping a hand on his shoulder, touching, always touching, always keeping contact. The only time he breaks it is when he realizes he's still wearing his shirt. That would be comical if he wasn't so desperate to be with Roman, so he quickly strips off the remainder of his clothes.

Now, naked, he presses his body against Roman and breathes in deeply. "Baby, you smell like candy," he whispers in Roman's ear.

Any other time, Roman would have laughed at a comment like this. But now, the words send a shiver down his neck.

Again, Peter takes a swipe at Roman with his tongue, this time his neck. Wrapping his arms around the taller boy, he begins to kiss the place where the neck and shoulder meet, kissing and nipping lightly. His hands slide toward Roman's crotch, and he cups Roman's growing arousal through the fabric of his trousers and rubs it gently.

Roman wriggles, trying for more fiction. "C'mon," he hisses. "You're making me crazy."

Peter nuzzles Roman's neck and flicks open the button on his pants. He slides his hand inside and says, "How about this? Is this making you crazy?"

"Fuck, yeah."

Smiling against Roman's skin, Peter begins to push down Roman's pants, taking his underwear with it. As he moves down Roman's long legs, he kisses his way down, pausing only to lift Roman's feet to remove his shoes. With Roman standing before him naked, it takes every effort for Peter not to come again, but he practices restraint as he kisses his way back up Roman's beautiful body.

"C'mon," Roman says again. "Are you going to fuck me or are you gonna play games?"

Peter's hormones surge again, and he wraps his arms tightly around Roman, pressing his cock against Roman's ass. "You want to fuck?" he hisses.

Roman looks over his shoulder. "Right. Fucking. Now."

In one swift move, Peter bends Roman so that his hands touch the back of the sofa. Up to this point, Roman has been on top, and Peter realizes that this is a whole new experience for him. Roman has always made sure Peter was comfortable with everything they've done, so Peter wants to make sure that although he's consumed by the need to fuck, Roman also experiences the same pleasure. So he grabs the lube and coats his fingers and works his hand between the muscles of Roman's tight ass.

Roman tilts his hips to give Peter easier access. He's stunned at the sensations Peter is producing in him and can't wait to discover what's next.

Peter's fingers find Roman's opening, and they slip inside, but Peter fears that Roman won't like being the recipient, so he leans over and whispers, "Relax, baby."

Roman doesn't need to relax, not even a little bit, but he gets that Peter wants to make this good for him, so he whispers back "Keep going."

With this encouragement from Roman, Peter begins to thrust his fingers deeper inside Roman. It's with great restraint that he takes his time. His cock is throbbing painfully, eager to replace those fingers.

Suddenly, Roman is starting to understand why guys like doing this. And suddenly, it's not enough. "I want your cock," he says quietly.

Peter stops what he's doing to register what Roman is saying. Up until his friend said those words, Peter wasn't sure that Roman really wanted this—he thought Roman was merely accommodating his needs and that it was really one sided. He removes his fingers and presses his cock against Roman's ass. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes. Now."

Peter can't wait any longer. He grabs the box of condoms from the couch, pries it open, and grabs one of the plastic packets. He manages to tear it open with his teeth and, much to his relief, roll it on without dropping it. Moving behind Roman, he positions himself and presses his cock against Roman's opening. With one anxious thrust, Peter enters Roman. It's all he can do not to cry out.

Roman does cry out, then, worried that Peter will stop, pants, "It's good. Oh, fuck, it's good."

Roman's words and the tightness surrounding his heat nearly send Peter over the edge. Gripping Roman's hips tightly, he begins to thrust firmly, then leans forward and places kisses along the back of Roman's neck and says, "You feel fucking amazing."

Roman pushes back against Peter's thrusts, matching his rhythm perfectly.

Peter thrusts deep and fast. He never imagined it would feel like this. It was better than any drink, any drug. He’s consumed by the ecstasy of being inside Roman. With every thrust, he only wants more.

Roman grips the couch harder, finding it harder to stay on his feet with every passing moment.

Unable to hold back any more, Peter pounds into Roman, grunting with each thrust—it's primal. He comes quickly, swearing and shuddering against Roman. But then he wraps his arms around his friend, pulls him close, and lowers him to the couch. "I'm sorry," he whispers hotly against Roman's face. With Roman's scent filling his nostrils, already he's aroused again.

"Wham bam, thank you Roman?"

"I'm not done yet," Peter says, then begins kissing Roman's cheeks, his chin, his luscious lips.

Roman's already so aroused that the kisses, gentle as they are, make him squirm and writhe in Peter's arms.

Peter raises his head for a moment, taking in the sight of Roman Godfrey lying below him, and lowers himself for another deep, passionate kiss.

Roman leans up into the kiss, devouring Peter's mouth like a starving man.

To Peter, Roman is feeding his hunger. With every kiss, every touch, Roman satisfies a need that is amplified by the coming full moon. Soon, his lips find Roman's neck. He kisses the flesh and nips it lightly before moving down to Roman's chest.

"Mmm. Harder."

Peter pauses, not sure he heard right. His passion overcomes any doubts, though, and he resumes what he was doing, only this time he licks and sucks the flesh, becoming even more aroused at Roman's reaction.

"Peter. _Please_."

"Please what?" Peter murmurs against Roman's neck.

Roman rolls his eyes. "What do you think?"

Peter begins to kiss his way back down Roman's chest. He pauses at one round, pink nipple and swipes his tongue across it. "Tell me."

Roman grabs Peter's hand and guides it to his erection. "Something like this, maybe?"

Returning to Roman's nipples, Peter licks and rolls one between his teeth, while his hand encircles Roman's heat. Using what he's learned from Roman, he begins to stroke the shaft slowly, using a moderate amount of pressure.

The relief of actually being touched makes Roman's sigh—almost  purr with pleasure.

This is so different for Peter, being the giver instead of the receiver, and he finds he likes it. Soon, though, his needs become insistent, so with his hand on Roman's cock, he sits up and removes the used condom still on his own cock and reaches for another.

"Here. Let me," Roman says, as he takes the condom from Peter's hand. With a great deal of touching and caressing, he finally gets the condom rolled onto Peter's cock.

It takes all of Peter's restraint not to come in Roman's hands. His fingers, so  delicate—the fingers of a boy who never had to work in his life—know exactly what they’re doing. Peter reaches for the lube again and coats the condom. He wants this time to be about Roman's pleasure, not his own. He still cannot believe Roman is allowing him to do this, that Roman is willing to be so submissive; Peter is certain that's not something Roman is used to.

Roman takes Peter's face in his hands, and looks seriously into his eyes. "I told you before—I'm not fragile. Give me everything you've got."

All Peter wants to do is pound into Roman some more, and his friend's encouragement isn't helping. "Here I am trying to be a gentleman," he jokes.

"I don't want a fucking gentleman. I want you."

Anyone else might have been insulted by Roman's remark, but not Peter. He hooks his arms under Roman's knees and raises them, positioning himself once again. Looking deep into Roman's eyes, he enters slowly, first just the tip, then a little more, savoring every delicious second.

"More."

Peter slips inside Roman as though it's the most natural thing in the world. They just seem to fit together perfectly. He wraps Roman's long legs around his slender waist to free up his hands and moves up Roman's body so that he can watch his face while he slowly moves in and out.

"That's it, baby. That's it," Roman chants, reaching up to brace his hands on Peter's shoulders.

Peter lowers himself to Roman's lips, keeping an inch of space between their mouths for just a moment before closing the gap.

Roman's lips lock on to Peter's and his tongue fills Peter's warm, delicious mouth.

Peter's hand moves down between their bodies and encircles Roman's heat. He begins to stroke the shaft slowly but firmly in time with his thrusts.

Roman pulls out of the kiss to growl, "Harder."

Smiling against Roman's lips, Peter begins to thrust more forcefully, telling himself, Don't come, don't come, not until Roman comes.

Roman had never really thought about doing this—being the one who gets fucked—before. And he'd certainly never thought it would feel so amazing. Peter seems to know exactly what to do to him.

As he's always done, Peter is now following his instincts, listening to every sound Roman makes, watching his face as he strokes his cock. Seeing Roman like this nearly sends him over, but he forces himself to wait, to focus only on Roman's pleasure.

Peter's cock, his hands, his mouth, are drawing more intense sensations from Roman than Roman has ever known. He holds on tightly as he finally, finally comes, his head thrown back, his face flushed.

Peter raises himself up on his arms so he can watch Roman's face, and it's the boy's expression that gives him permission to come, too. He slams into Roman, nearly growling with ecstasy at being this intimate, his hand covered with Roman's essence as his own fills Roman.

Roman slowly comes down from the intensity of his orgasm, and he reaches up to brush Peter's hair back from his face.

That gentle caress calms Peter despite the adrenaline still coursing through his body. As the tremors subside, he slows his breathing and just remains inside Roman for a moment, growing hard once again. He savors the contact, the connection between them before carefully and slowly pulling out.

Roman grins lazily, and says, "Pretty damned good, Petey."

Peter dips down and swipes his tongue over Roman's cheek. "You're fucking fantastic," he says, panting. He removes the used condom and tosses it on the floor with the other. He'll worry about cleaning up later, before Lynda gets home. Laying his body on top of Roman, his arousal evident, he adds, "Rest up, baby. I'm still not finished."

Roman wraps his long arms around Peter. "I'd be disappointed if you were."

Peter had never had a day like this, a day spent with someone he felt so connected with. "You might regret saying that later."

"I don't do regret. And I don't do anything I don't want to."

Peter just looks at Roman for a long moment. Then he leans in and kisses him, not with passion or urgency, but gently. When he pulls back, he says, "Remember that when you can't walk tomorrow." Then he smiles and kisses Roman again.

"Walking is way overrated."


End file.
